John Davidson
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Ottawa, ON, CAN | draft = 5th overall | draft_year = 1973 | draft_team = St. Louis Blues | career_start = 1973 | career_end = 1983 | image = John Davidson.jpg | image_size = 200px }} John Davidson (born February 27, 1953 in Ottawa, ON, Canada), is the president of hockey operations of the St. Louis Blues and a former goaltender for the St. Louis Blues (1973–75) and New York Rangers (1975–83) of the National Hockey League. He is also well-known as a long-time hockey broadcaster. On June 4, 2009, it was announced that Davidson would be inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame and was the 2009 winner of the Foster Hewitt Award for his contributions to broadcasting. Biography Playing career Growing up in western Canada, played his minor hockey in Calgary, Alberta, Drafted fifth overall in 1973, he became the first goalie in NHL history to jump directly from major junior to the NHL. While his hockey career was fraught with many significant injuries, he is perhaps best remembered (as a player) for leading the Rangers to the 1979 Stanley Cup Finals on an injured left knee. His jersey numbers were 35, 00 and 30. Broadcasting career After retiring due to injury, he joined the MSG Network's hockey coverage staff in 1983, and was the color commentator for Rangers games from 1986–87 to 2005–06. Davidson, often known by the nickname "J.D.", has become one of the most prominent color commentary in sports, and his hockey insight is so well respected that he currently sits on the Hockey Hall of Fame selection committee. Long-time network TV partner [[Mike Emrick|'Mike Emrick']] also sits on that committee ,and the two shared the 2004 Lester Patrick Trophy for service to hockey in the U.S.. Davidson (like his former MSG Network booth-mates Sam Rosen and Al Trautwig) has also contributed to NHL coverage on various national television networks (including CBC, FOX, ABC, ESPN, NBC and Versus when it was the American version of the Outdoor Life Network (OLN). President of Hockey Operations for the St. Louis Blues Davidson was named President of Hockey Operations for the Blues on June 30, 2006. He has committed to building a strong American base for the proud franchise. Achievements Playing *Alberta Junior Hockey League - MVP (1970–71) *Alberta Junior Hockey League - Best goalie (1970–71) *Alberta Junior Hockey League - Second team All-Star (1970–71) *Western Hockey League - MVP (1971–72) *Western Hockey League - Del Wilson Trophy as best goalie (1971–72) *Western Hockey League - First team All-Star (1971–73) Broadcasting *CableACE - "Outstanding Live Event Coverage" (1994) *New York Emmy - "Outstanding On-Camera Achievement" (1995, 2001) *Lester Patrick Trophy - "Contribution to American hockey" (2004) Career statistics External links *JD's official bio *John Davidson has become his sport's top broadcaster, in part by outworking everybody else * Category:Born in 1953 Category:Calgary Centennials alumni Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Denver Spurs players Category:Edmonton Oil Kings (WCHL) alumni Category:Lethbridge Sugar Kings alumni Category:Lester Patrick Trophy recipients Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New Haven Nighthawks players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Springfield Indians players Category:St. Louis Blues draft picks Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Retired in 1983 Category:Players who wear/wore number 30 Category:Players who wear/wore number 35 Category:Players who wear/wore number 00